Home for the Holidays
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. After she is shot he asks her to come to Chicago with him for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Note- This takes place after the season three episode called True Night. Online you can search for the things mentioned in this story if you want to see what they look like: the train car they ride in, the hotel suite they stay in, the shopping area that is mentioned, etc.

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**December 2007**

She still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go to Chicago with him to celebrate his mother's birthday and then Christmas. But considering the way that he had looked when he asked her- his heart in his eyes and so much worry about leaving her there in Virginia without him- it would have been cruel to turn him down.

So here she was now: walking slightly ahead of him in a crowded train station about to embark on a nearly eighteen hour journey to his hometown. Because she had surgery a month earlier Derek had insisted that they not fly to Chicago. Though he was no doctor all it took was one question to Reid about it and after a spiel explaining the possibility of blood clots Derek had his mind made up. No need to ask the real doctors for a medical opinion- they were not flying, case closed.

Penelope didn't mind so much that they were taking the train. It was an overnight trip and they had a sleeping car. She'd fall asleep somewhere in Pennsylvania and wake up in Illinois. Each train route had its own name. Some of them were: California Zephyr, Lake Shore Limited, City of New Orleans, Heartland Flyer, and they were on the Capitol Limited. She found that sort of romantic.

But the moment they got into the sleeping car that idea was thrown out the window. Penelope was first through the door, Derek behind her lugging the bags, and she let out a whoop of laughter at the accommodations.

"What's so funny, baby girl?"

She moved aside and let him squeeze in the tight quarters before saying "I was gonna ravish you but I don't know where I'd find the room."

Derek looked at their sleep quarters. "There must be some mistake. I booked the biggest room they had. This is supposed to sleep a family of four."

All they saw was a couch. After setting down the luggage Derek got a steward who showed them how the couch converted to a bed and another two bunks folded down from the wall. There was a ladder that came with it to climb up to those beds.

The steward picked up a brochure and handed it to Derek. "Its all explained here, sir."

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your trip." The steward left.

Derek and Penelope looked at each other. She said "Cozy."

He gave her grin. "JJ has booked us into smaller rooms than this during our cases."

Penelope laughed. "Well this works just fine for me. Your chocolate God body will always be within arm's reach. Couldn't have worked out better if I had planned it myself."

"Hush, woman," he said, but gave her a very tender look.

Derek went about putting back up the bunks, to give them more room, and making the lower bed back into a couch, then stored their luggage. There were two picture windows in their room. They settled onto the couch, his arm around her shoulders and waited for the trip to start.

Derek lazily played with her hair. He let out a long breath, rolling his head on his shoulders.

She asked "Eager to get home?"

"It will be good to see my family, sure."

"Are you absolutely positive that they are cool with me tagging along? Because if they aren't then I could find something to do to occupy myself while you visit with them. I've heard the shopping on the Magnificent Mile is out of this world. Just thinking of the shoes I could buy-"

"Shhh," he placed a finger against her lips and gave her a stern look. "You are very welcome at my Mom's place but, as far as sneaking off for shopping, don't count on that. I'm warning you right now that we'll be lucky to get two minutes alone together during the day. My Ma and sisters always have a packed schedule for me when I come home." His finger moved away from her lip.

She gave him a flirty grin. "Well, lucky for me, I have you all night long every night in our hotel suite. You just may be too exhausted to keep your family's busy schedule after I get done with you, Mr. Scrumptious."

Derek waggled his eyebrows at her. "You better stop teasing me, woman."

"Or what?"

Taking her dare he lightly tickled her side and she squirmed and laughed. An announcement that they were leaving the station interrupted their fun. Derek moved back from Penelope. Now her cheeks were flushed pink and her breathing was quickened. Her eyes danced with amusement and happiness.

He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. Damn, she was beautiful. And he was one grateful man that she was his beautiful best friend...his baby girl.

The train whistle blew and they started off towards Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He took the top bunk and she took the couch, which converted to a full sized bed. He wore jogging pants and a sweat shirt. She had on pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt she had snagged from Derek when he was staying with her after she got out of the hospital. She loved that shirt and he loved seeing her in it.

It was a baseball jersey that said his name on the back, from when he played in an adult league with other agents. He hadn't made it to most of the games, due to his work schedule, but when he was there he played hard and reveled in getting the chance to be competitive again.

Wearing the jersey reminded him of the good times that he had with his friends that summer.

But now that jersey had way different connotations attached to it. Its softness laying against Penelope's skin. Something of his on her. He found that sexy as hell. She could have whatever clothes of his that she wanted any damn time she wanted just as long as he got to see her in whatever she stole.

Glancing down at her in her bed, since his was perpendicular to hers, he watched her snuggled up on her side. "Comfy, baby?" he asked her.

"I would be comfier if you came a little closer."

"You'd pop a stitch for sure that way," he teased her.

"That's where you are oh so wrong, my gorgeous tempting chocolate candy bar. I am all healed and the doctors said I'm cleared for action again. This tech kitten is good to go for all the amorous sexy, sweaty romps I can manage, time and family schedules permitting, of course."

Derek chuckled. "Garcia, go to sleep and when you dream about Derek Morgan...don't sell me short, sweetheart."

"Oh, I never would," she purred.

Her sexy words caused him to heat up as he lay back, arms crossed behind his head, and tried to relax enough to fall asleep. But sleep wasn't coming. They spent hours talking quietly, flirting, discussing their childhoods and how they had spent Christmases in the past.

Derek realized, a little more each day, how much he still had to learn about Penelope. He thanked God she was still here so he had this chance. Because this was something he would not want to miss for all the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**December 2007**

After arriving in Chicago, they took a cab to a car rental agency and rented an SUV, loaded their luggage inside and set out towards his mother's home. Penelope worked on her make up in the mirror on the visor above her seat.

"Woman, you look like a Goddess. Will you relax?"

"Easy for you to say. I've got a couple uncles out in California that I'm gonna take you out to meet and we'll just see how relaxed you are then, Morgan."

"Point taken."

She gave him a smile. His eyes softened with tenderness and he added "You have nothing to worry about. I've told my family all about you and they're dying to meet you. After how much I've mentioned you over the years I think they were getting pretty curious anyway."

"You mentioned me to them before I was shot?"

"Of course, silly girl."

"Really?" she asked, her voice soft and in awe. "What did you say?"

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, I will know when I ask your sisters."

"Woman, don't you dare."

"Gonna happen and I'm gonna take notes when they answer me."

He gave her a deep grin. "Like you need to hear it from them to figure out what I think about you. Don't you know by now?"

She cooed at him "You love me. You're my best friend and the best super stone cold fox a woman could ever be lucky enough to have come into her life. Does that just about cover it?"

"That's just about getting started with it," he flirted with her.

He had her nice and relaxed, as they joked and flirted back and forth, until he told her that they were passing his high school. Knowing they were so close to his mother's place she tensed up. Derek pulled in the high school lot and parked.

Sitting there he told her some stories about when he was in school.

She said "I bet the girls were all over you."

"Ha. Not at first. I didn't have a growth spurt till sophomore year." He titled his head to the side, chuckling as he remembered himself as a pip squeak. "The way I looked my freshman year, even you, sexy mama, would have laughed at me and not given me the time of day."

"Never, mon cher. Perish the thought."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet? I was five feet three, no muscles and not even a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet."

"Well you sure grew into so much more than your humble beginnings," she purred at him.

He smirked and lay his hand on top of hers. "So what about you? When did you turn into the fine, fine, so fine Goddess that is before me today?"

"Oh," she let out a laugh "that was long after high school. First came the Goth phase."

"Excuse me?"

"Goth. All black clothes. Wearing a skull necklace. Reading books on vampires and witchcraft. Spooky, spooky stuff."

Derek shook his head at that. "We so would not have hooked up if we had met in high school."

She pouted. "Your loss."

He lifted his hand and raised her chin. "On second thought it would have been a pretty good challenge to talk you outta your Goth phase and outta those all black clothes."

She looked at him under hooded lashes. "You wouldn't of had to talk long."

He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up to the curb in front of the apartment building where his mother lived. Penelope asked Derek "Did you live here when you were a kid?"

"Nah, we had a little house but after Des went off to college Ma moved in here. She didn't need as much room and to worry about the hassle of upkeep."

Penelope let out a shaky breath.

Derek took her hand and looked deep in her eyes before he said "Relax," dragging the word out.

"I'm trying, baby, but I want so much for your family to like me."

With his other hand he cupped her face and leaned close to her, until his forehead was against hers. "You know you're my family too, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Pulling back he looked in her eyes "Thank you very much for coming here with me. I promise you that Derek Morgan is gonna show you a good time."

She smiled slightly as her eyes flashes with heat. "Ohhhh, exactly how good of a time?"

He flirted back "So good you're gonna forget your own name."

She giggled. "Believe me that would be mutual."

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it, Garcia."

Derek got out of the SUV, walked around, opened the door for her and then helped her out. Pausing for a moment, he took a calming breath and then said "If they start to interrogate you..."

"Does that run in your family?"

"About us just-"

"We should get our story straight first."

"Tell them to mind their own business."

"I can't tell your family that!"

Derek smiled at her. "Come on, baby girl, its cold out here. No more stalling." His hand on her back he led her to the door and then pressed the button for the intercom.

Through the speaker they heard "Yeah?"

"Hey, little sister, let me in before I kick down this door and you know I can," he teased Des.

"Mama would kick your ass," Des said back before buzzing them in.

Derek opened the door. They made their way up a staircase and came to a door. Standing behind Penelope he put his hands on her shoulders and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Christmas with my angel. Does it get any better than that?"

She turned her head and now their faces were within inches of each other. Their eyes held. The door opened and Penelope startled.

A woman in her mid- twenties stood there, dressed casually in jeans and a red sweater, and immediately smirked a very familiar smile at them- just like Derek's- before teasing "Don't be making eyes at your girl where Mama's neighbors can see."

"Hush up, little girl, and move aside. I'm here to see Ma. Not hear your lip," he teased back.

She stuck out her tongue at him before looking at Penelope. "Hi! I feel like I know you already from how much Derek has gone on and on and on and on and on and-"

"Des!" Derek barked. "Enough. She gets it."

Penelope said "I feel like I know you too. Derek always says how much he misses his family."

"Really? Whenever he's here he says how much he misses you."

Penelope's eyes went wide with surprise. She gave Derek a tender look. "Aw, Hot Stuff, that makes my heart melt."

Des laughed at the nickname. Derek told her "Don't start!" in a teasing way.

Des hugged Penelope. Derek and Penelope came inside and took off their coats. Derek called "Ma! Your baby boy is home!"

Des said "She's at the store."

"Why didn't you go for her?"

"She wanted to go."

Derek gave his sister a stern look before Penelope distracted him by cooing, as she looked at some pictures that were hung on the walls, "Ohhhh, I wanna see the kiddie version of my chocolate God of thunder!" before she headed towards the pictures.

Des smirked. "Now I see why you like her. She's half blind."

"Shut it. She just knows hotness when she sees it."

"She's exaggerating. Big time. Guess you fall for it every time though, huh?"

"I love you too, sis."

Des smiled and hugged Derek. He walked over to Penelope and explained when each picture was taken to her. A few minutes later his mother came through the door, carrying groceries.

Derek hurried over to kiss her cheek and take the bags. "Hi, Ma. I got this."

Penelope nervously faced Fran. "Hello, Mrs. Morgan. I'm Penelope Garcia. I work with your son...oh, you probably know that already. Of course you do. Anyway, I am very honored to be here to share Christmas with your family. I told Derek that I shouldn't intrude but, of course, he was feeling overprotective of me at the time and insisted that I come with him so thank you so much for your hospitality. I really appre-"

"Motor mouth," Derek said "take a breath."

Penelope took a breath. Fran slipped off her coat and came over to Penelope. Fran said "We're very happy that Derek could talk you into joining us this year. I could use someone here to give me the low down on his life back in Virginia."

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you wanna know."

Derek groaned. "Baby girl, what did I tell you? You can't cave to their interrogation tactics."

His mother told him "Go put away those groceries while we chat."

Derek dutifully went to do that. Meanwhile Penelope and Fran sat on the couch. Fran said "Its wonderful to see you looking so healthy. Derek was very worried about you."

"Yes, ma'am. I got very lucky."

"I'm so happy to see you have recovered. I don't know what my son would do without you in his life. I never hear him more emotional than over you- in every way. Derek doesn't laugh as hard, get as frustrated, worried or sad over any other woman. Every time he calls me he mentions you."

"That's so sweet of him."

"I sure hope you take good care of my baby boy when you're down in Virginia. I wish he would transfer back to Chicago though so I could help to look after him. I know there is a FBI field office here."

Derek called out "My unit works out of Quantico only! You know that."

Penelope smiled. "He's very vital to our team. We wouldn't be the same if we lost him."

Fran touched her arm. "You know you could always transfer too. Wouldn't want to break up a good thing, you know?"

Derek came walking back into the room. "Ma, enough. No one is transferring no where. Lets just enjoy our visit here and not talk about the same stuff we talk about every time I'm home."

"Hush, boy, I know you ain't telling me what to talk about in my own home, right?"

"Okay, ma, but the answer is always gonna be the same."

Fran looked at Penelope. "I'm sure you could sway my son to move closer to the bosom of his loving family."

"Uh...um...ma'am...our boss would be at a lost without Derek. I just don't think I could do that to the team."

Derek took a seat and beamed at Penelope. "You tell her, baby girl."

Fran smiled lovingly at her son, over the tender way he was looking at Penelope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**December 2007**

The first night they were in Chicago they had a dinner to celebrate his mother's birthday, which had been ten days earlier but his family had wanted to wait for Derek to be in town before they had the celebration. His sister Sarah brought over her twin seven year old son's- Daniel and Darren- and her husband, Mark.

By the time Derek and Penelope got back to the Four Seasons hotel it was nearly midnight. Their train had come in that morning just before 9 am. Though she was exhausted Penelope was in a great mood because Derek's family had made her feel very comfortable around them. They were always joking and teasing. Always saying how good she was for Derek. It made her feel like part of the Morgan family.

And Derek was being his normal attentive self.

Since the moment she had woken up in the hospital, after being shot, there was a tenderness to him and a protectiveness that was much more than he ever had shown before. Penelope knew it wasn't out of pity. He just wanted to show her that she mattered to him and he was still rattled by the fact that she had come so close to death.

Penelope had to admit it was nice to be the object of Derek Morgan's affection. For as long as that lasted she planned to enjoy every minute of their now deeper and more meaningful friendship.

She let them into their suite and Derek came in after her, carrying all the luggage. They looked around the room.

"Wow, this suite is uber amazing!" Penelope cried. "Baby, you didn't have to go all out like this."

"Hush. I get sick of spending nights in crappy hotels. On our vacation we're having the best."

"Okay," she cooed "but I'm paying you back half the costs."

"Not a chance in hell, woman," he told her, in a sing song tone. "Pick a bedroom."

They checked out the two bedrooms. She picked the one that was decorated in a more feminine style. Sighing happily she tossed her purse on the bed and slipped out of her coat. "I could live here forever and feel like a fairy princess. Would you be my handsome prince who protects me from dragons and evil sorceresses?"

"You watch way too much science fiction, Garcia."

"Sci fi is with aliens and time warps. Princes and princesses are in the fantasy genre."

He shook his head over what he considered weird. "I'll keep you safe from dragons and aliens. Whatever you need."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm having a great time so far."

"Good, good, good."

"Good night, Derek."

Giving her a long look and then a nod he said "Good night, baby girl," turned and left the room. She fell back on the bed and let out another happy sigh.

She wished she could call JJ and tell her about this uber awesome room and how wonderful Derek was being but it was too late at night to call her now. First thing in the morning though Penelope was going to get on her cell phone and talk a mile a minute about how well the trip was going so far.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, while she was doing her hair and make up, she had in her blue tooth so she could talk to JJ. "You should see this bathroom. Its nicer than my apartment! This whole suite is uber beautiful. I don't know why I was so nervous about this trip. Derek's family is so easy to be around. They are just like him! Funny and sweet."

"Unsubs don't think Morgan is too funny or sweet when he interrogates them or tackles them," JJ joked. "In fact, he's funniest and sweetest around you."

"Jayje, he's been such a good friend to me ever since I was hurt. I feel a little guilty about it actually. I don't want him to feel obligated."

"I don't think its that. I bet he just got a wake up call when you were hurt. With our job you would think that we'd know not to take one day for granted but it doesn't really hit you until you're the one hurt or someone you care about is hurting. Remember how we felt when Reid was missing? Didn't you promise yourself if he came back you'd always show him how much he means to you? I know I did."

"True. So true. And Derek is keeping his word about showing me."

"So did you tell Kevin that you went out of town with another guy?"

"Better to keep some things under a tech kitten's hat. Besides I barely know Kevin. No reason to try and explain to him the intricacies of Morgan and me. We go beyond explanation."

"Ha! Not really. You both wanna hook up with each other but you think he's too much of a player and he thinks he'd just let you down by not being ready to settle down. You both may be right but its not complicated."

"Whatever, Jayje. We are oh so very complicated and complex."

JJ chuckled. "Sure you are. The only question I have is who is sneaking over to whose room during this trip? I bet you make a move on Morgan cause we all know he's a big sissy when it comes to putting the moves on you."

"Do not call my baby a sissy." Penelope smiled. "You got it all wrong anyway. I'm sure if he wanted to make a move he'd make one. He just loves to flirt. He's a born flirt. We all know that."

"Only with women he wants to screw. He doesn't flirt with me or Em."

"I'm just better at flirting than you two. I give it back to him in a way you two would never know how to do."

"Wow, thanks, I feel like a born again virgin now."

Penelope laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek was sitting at the table in the living room of their suite, drinking coffee and reading the paper, when Penelope came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink silk robe. "MMMMM! What a sexy Goddess. Hello there, hot mama!"

She blushed. "Morning, super stud," she murmured before heading toward her bedroom.

"Pump those brakes."

She stopped, carrying in her arms her beauty supplies and pajamas.

Derek crooked his finger at her and she walked over to him. He gave her a flirty look. "Show me a good morning."

Running a finger down his chest, over his t-shirt, she asked "What did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me."

He expected a kiss on the cheek but instead she set down her things on the table, hiked one bare foot up onto the chair he was sitting on, exposing her leg as her silk robe slipped to the side, and then proceeded to pick up a bottle of lotion and apply lotion on her leg. "Hmmm. Let me think about it."

His body tightened and his breathing got shallow as he watched her smoothing her hands up and down her leg. Sitting back in his chair he shifted uncomfortably and tried to order himself to calm the hell down.

Derek's hand shot out and closed over hers, as his eyes stayed glued on her leg. "Enough, Garcia! Go get dressed."

"But I haven't shown you a good morning yet."

"You are a vixen, woman. You should give lessons in the fine art of temptation."

She laughed. "What I do can't be replicated. You should know that by now." Her voice danced with amusement as she teased him but then he raised his eyes up to meet her and her breath caught. Derek couldn't help but reveal all his pent up lust for her in that second. He watched her go from surprised to nervous. She quickly put down her leg, straightened her robe and said "I should go get ready. We don't wanna keep your family waiting." Penelope gathered her beauty supplies and clothes and headed for the bedroom.

At the door she looked back over her shoulder and met his gaze. But now he hoped he had his emotions in check. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

She gave him a flirty smile. "Unless, of course, you wanna ravish me right here and now and, in that case, your family can just hold on for a couple of hours. I would hate to be rude to them but I do have my priorities in order."

"Silly girl, go get dressed."

"Yes, Sir Derek, and you get yourself a big glass of ice water to cool down."

He smirked at her as she slipped into the bedroom. Running his hand over his head he let out a long breath. His feelings had been growing stronger and stronger lately. Ever since he met her there was something special there but lately it seemed too much to ignore any longer.

They were spending so much time together. He knew he needed to back off if he didn't want to ask her to take things further with him and yet...backing off was the last thing on earth he wanted to do these days when it came to his baby girl. He didn't like being away from her at all anymore.

All Derek knew was he wasn't afraid to be near her as much as he possibly could. It was the thought of having to spend time separated from her that wrenched his heart. This vacation would have sucked if his baby girl had stayed back in Virginia.

He needed her near by. He needed her to never doubt that he loves her. But he still had to figure out if she could love him back...in a way that went far beyond buddies, far beyond flirting, far beyond hooking up. That way that made life make sense and gave them both someone to hold onto during long, lonely nights.

He never had that before. With her though, sometimes, it felt like Derek Morgan could be that guy who gets it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story. Hope you enjoy. I was going to post it in December 2010 but I didn't have the patience to wait. I'll probably be posting some other holiday story around that time anyway.**

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**December 2007**

Derek's mother had taken time off work to spend with her son while he was in town. Since Sarah's kids were on winter break they tagged along with Fran, Derek and Penelope to go to the Museum of Science and Industry to see their Christmas Around the World exhibit.

Derek had his arm around Penelope's shoulder as they walked through the museum. "We used to take class trips here back when I was in elementary school."

"I remember one time," Penelope told him "my class went to the War Memorial Opera House. Have you ever heard of it? Its so amazing, baby. It was designed like a castle with big grand ceilings and chandelier and columns and marble floors. They did a children's program for us. I can't even remember what opera it was but I remember thinking that building made me feel like a princess."

"So your dreams of growing up to be Derek Morgan's princess started early, huh?" he teased her.

"From right out of the womb. I just never imagined my prince would be so sculpted. You have a body that I could write an opera about, if I knew anything about music, that is."

Leaning close to her ear he whispered "Hush," and she giggled.

"Uncle Derek, look at this!" his nephew, Daniel, called out, dragging away Derek's attention. He went to go see what his nephew was showing him, while Fran moved over to Penelope's side.

"You make him smile so easily. Thank you for that. I worry about him with the job he does. His father was a cop and he tried his hardest to not bring the job home with him but sometimes I still saw just how worn down it made him. The horrors he saw every day out on the street were more than most people could ever bear. He had myself and his kids to remind him that life isn't just that and Derek has you."

"It can be hard with our job to remember that life is beautiful but I work everyday to make sure that our team doesn't forget it. Its an honor to be Derek's friend."

"Friend? That's cute. So you two are trying to take things slow, huh? Not define your relationship yet. Young people these days are so hesitant to really commit. They play games but in the end that comes back to haunt them. I sure do hope you and Derek will be good to each other always. Honest and forthright. My baby boy has such a tender heart and I'm trusting you with it."

Derek walked back over and looped his arm around Penelope's shoulder. "Sweetheart, come and see these decorations on this tree from Ireland."

Penelope allowed Derek to lead her there but her mind was still on his mother's words. Fran had something right. Derek and Penelope had played a lot of games with each other over the years. They were damn lucky they hadn't hurt each other too bad with all the flirting and teasing that never went anywhere.

It would be one thing if neither of them wanted more. But she always had. She had her moments when it made her cry or burn with frustration that Derek didn't cross the line with her. Had he ever felt that way too?

Penelope so doubted it. He was a hot, bold, superhero sex God. If he wanted her that bad he would just grab her and kiss her...wouldn't he? Could he be scared of rejection? Or was he just happy being flirting friends?

She didn't know the answer to that one. Lately she had been happier than ever though with their friendship. She felt closer to him than she had ever been before. And in Derek's eyes she saw returned an even deeper bond than they had before she was shot.

Who knew just how far they could take this friendship? Penelope was starting to realize though that she needed to figure it out because when she got home she had promised to spend New Year's Eve with Kevin Lynch, a tech guy who had a crush on her.

So it was either make a move on Derek while they were in Chicago or forget about them being more than friends. The idea of just forgetting about ever feeling his kiss made her heart twist in her chest.

He sensed her turbulent emotions and looked down at her, as he was pointing out the decorations on the tree. "Everything okay?"

Looking deep into his eyes she said "Just thinking too hard."

"Time to shut that brilliant brain off and relax."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I shall try, my love."

He kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night they were back in the room, getting ready to go out to a bar to meet up with a few of Derek's old friends from high school. As Penelope was putting on her earrings Derek walked up behind her, while she was looking in the mirror in the living room.

Putting his hands on her hips he asked "Did I tell you or did I not tell you that my Ma would love you? You two seemed to be hitting it off just fine today. Ganging up on me even." He gave her a stern look.

"You were absolutely right, handsome. I guess I just worry myself silly over nothing sometimes. But you know how I can get stressed out. Especially when some thing matters so much to me. I can't help it. I just wanted to fit in with your family. Just like I wanna fit in tonight with your friends."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. "You belong whenever I am."

A shiver raced down her spine. Her eyelids grew heavy as she titled her head to the side, to allow him greater access as he kept nuzzling her neck.

In a hoarse voice he asked "You know that, right?"

"Ri...right," she said, her tone shaky from all the lustful feelings whipping through her body at that moment.

Abruptly Derek straightened and moved back. "Good. Okay, hurry up with all your pampering cause we're supposed to be there in less than half an hour. Time to get a move on, Hot Stuff."

She chuckled. "All of this," she motioned at herself "takes time. So cool your jets."

He sat down on the couch. "Yes, baby girl, whatever you say," he cooed. "Just know if you ain't ready in three minutes I'll have to take drastic measures and carry you out of here."

"The only place you are ever allowed to carry me is to a bed," she flirted and then blushed deeply when she realized what she had said. Looking in the mirror she could see him watching her, his eyes just as lusty as hers. Penelope let out a ragged breath, put in her second earring, and turned around. "Just let me get my purse and coat and I'll be ready."

Derek slowly stood up and then watched her as she disappeared into the bedroom. When she came out he took the coat out of her hands, held it out for her to slip into and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You really wanna go out tonight?"

She swallowed hard. Her body, that had barely calmed down once again shivered and quivered with desire over his throaty words. "Your friends are waiting on us."

Derek grabbed the room key, shoved it in his pocket, picked up his coat, keys and phone and then opened the door. "Okay, time to party then."

Penelope licked her lips and slid past Derek out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**December 2007**

Penelope and Derek took a cab to the bar. Sitting in the back of the cab they were both quiet. Her body was still overheated from them flirting while they were in their hotel suite. Her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Derek's body was angled toward hers in the back of the cab for the short drive to the bar. Though it was dark, when they would go under streetlights, she would get a glimpse of his face in the light every so often. She could have sworn he was watching her with a predatory gleam in his eye.

She smoothed down the skirt of her dress and asked "Could you give me a refresher on your friends one more time? Which one played on the football team with you and which one lived down the block from you?"

"Don't worry about it, girl."

"But I do worry and you know that. I want to be able to talk to them so they like me and I don't stick out like a sore thumb. I'll be the only one there tonight who doesn't know all your old stories from the good old days."

Derek's hand closed over her knee. "Who couldn't like you in this dress?"

She smiled slightly as her heart jumped to her throat. "This dress works better on you than I expect it to work on them. You're weak to my special brand of Kryptonite."

Waggling his head at her, he leaned forward "Damn right I am, baby girl." Derek ran his finger from her jaw down her throat, then fingered the pendant of the necklace she had on. "Mmmmm, you look like a five course meal tonight and Derek Morgan is a starving man."

Penelope giggled. "Stop it, Hot Stuff! You're such a tease."

Derek settled back into the seat. Penelope turned her head and glanced out the window. "I'm loving Chicago so far. It has a real exciting vibe to it. A certain energy that DC don't."

"Oh yeah?" Derek chuckled. "You sure its Chicago that you're loving?"

She smiled but kept looking out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They playfully argued over who would pay for the cab and she won because she shoved a bill in the cabbie's hand. Derek gave Penelope a stern look. "I don't like that, woman."

"Tough," she teased, eyes dancing with amusement, and then went to get out of the cab. Derek reached past her and grabbed the door.

He growled at her "Don't you dare. Such a hard head!" He got out, walked around and opened the door for her. He held his hand out. She placed her hand in his before standing up.

They hurried into the bar, with snow falling on them, slipping into the warmth of the building. Derek looked around for a moment and then spotted his friends at a table. "This way, baby girl."

Putting his hand on her back he led her over there. His face lit up. "Hey!"

There were two men, Derek's age, sitting there and one woman. The guys jumped to their feet. They all shook hands, hugs and greeted each other. Penelope was introduced to Leroy, who had played football with Derek, and Tyrone, who lived down the street from the house Derek grew up in. He also went to school with Leroy and Derek, though he hadn't played on any teams with them because Tyrone was not the athletic type. Derek had told Penelope that Tyrone was had asthma as a kid and couldn't play sports. He got picked on but Derek had always looked out for him.

The woman at the table was Tyrone's wife of eight years, Sheila. She gave Penelope a warm smile. Derek helped Penelope out of her coat and into a seat, next to Shiela. Derek sat down in the empty chair on the other side of Penelope and put his hand on her back.

Derek asked his friends. "So are we drinking?"

Tyrone answered, lifting up his beer, "You know it. You need to catch up."

"Sounds good to me. Lets do this thing," Derek said as he flagged down a waitress. He asked Penelope if she wanted a drink she always had back in Virginia.

She cooed at him "You know me so well, mon cher."

"Better and better everyday," he flirted back before ordering the drinks.

Leroy looked at Penelope. "So tell us how Derek managed to snag such a-"

Derek warned his friend "Hey now. Don't say another word, you dog. She don't need to hear from you how fine she is. I tell her all the time. So hush it."

Leroy smirked and ignored him. "Hot sexy mama like yourself?"

"Why thank you," Penelope said. "I guess he's just very lucky that I always go for intelligent men."

Derek laughed as him and Penelope shared a flirty look. He murmured "Oh really? You like me for my brain? You are so lying to that man right now! Tell him the truth about what you like most about me."

She laughed. "I plead the fifth!"

They all laughed. They spent hours talking about the past. Derek put his arm around Penelope's shoulder and pulled her close to him early in the night and kept her there till she went off to the bathroom with Sheila. Penelope could feel Derek's eyes on her as she moved through the crowd and away from the table.

After going to the bathroom she was washing her hand when Sheila came out of a stall. Sheila started to wash her hands, while saying "You know I never thought I'd see the day when Derek got serious about a woman. He was such a player back in the day. Every chick wanted a piece of him."

"His sexiness is sure appreciated by the women where we live too. Sometimes I think there isn't a woman alive who is single that would turn him down given the chance to get with him."

"I wouldn't doubt that!" Sheila laughed. "But you don't have a thing to worry about. Girl, that man is crazy over you. I'm sure you know that already though. You've hit the jackpot with your boyfriend. Take good care of him. Everyone of his friends back here miss him but we're all glad Derek went on to bigger and better things. If I didn't see it with my own eyes tonight though I wouldn't believe that he went and settled down. It looks good on him though."

"Everything looks good on my man."

"You know that's right!" Sheila laughed again and they left the bathroom.

When they got back to the table Tyrone told his wife. "Lets shake a leg, sweetheart," before pulling her out to the small dance floor.

Leroy moved toward Penelope. "Let Derek watch our coats. You and me have a date on the dance floor."

Derek gently pushed his friend's chest. "Ha! You must be drunk if you think that's happening."

"I don't dance anyway," Penelope said. "Sorry but there are plenty of fine young things in here to take a spin with you. Ask anyone of them and I'm sure you'd hear a yes."

Derek told Leroy "Listen to the woman. She's brilliant." Then he looked at Penelope "And you, mama, do dance tonight."

"But..." she protested, as he pulled her away. When they got to the dance floor, which was packed, she tried to talk over the music "Handsome, really I don't wanna..."

His hands went to her hips, jerked her against him and started to move her to the beat. It was seductive, the way they moved together, and soon she really did wanna dance with him for as long as she had the energy. Every beat of the music pulsated through her body as they grinded against each other-hot, sweaty, his breath on her neck, his hands holding her firm, moving her like he wanted. Feeling his hard and taunt body against hers. She came alive under his touch.

His lips brushed against her throat in soft kisses. The music surrounded them- loud and bass pumping. She didn't like to dance in crowds in public. She always felt exposed. But right at that moment Penelope felt nothing other than Derek.

The fact that they made it back to the hotel that night and into their separate beds without so much as kissing is something she can hardly believe. Because they had never gotten closer to it than that moment of their bodies grinding together on the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**December 2007**

Derek had barely slept the night before. After coming back from the bar he had felt as restless as a caged tiger. The alcohol in his system hadn't done anything to calm his nerves either.

He stuck to his room but couldn't seem to sit down. He did sit ups and push ups to try and burn off some energy but what he really wanted to do was go to Penelope's room and kiss her till she forgot anything and everything but him.

Instead he told himself that doing that might mess up the fun vibe of their trip, if she didn't want him to kiss her just as badly as he wanted it, and that he shouldn't risk that. They were having a great time together. He needed to cool his jets. Put his libido in park and just keep showing her a wonderful time on this trip.

That's what his brain thought. His body was sure his brain was a damn idiot. By morning Derek had to agree. He felt lousy- tired, cranky and about to snap.

Penelope was sleeping in. Meanwhile Derek had awoke at dawn, after only a couple of hours of sleep, and had already been to the hotel gym. He was in the bathroom, with the door open, standing there in a towel shaving when Penelope's bedroom door opened.

Glancing at her, he saw she was dressed in her pink silk robe.

"Morning, princess."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

His jaw clenched as he looked in the mirror, going back to shaving. Penelope walked closer and studied him.

Derek said "I'll be done in just a minute, if you wanna get in here."

"Baby, you look tired," she dragged out the last word. "I know you don't like to talk about this subject but..."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

She went on "Are you having nightmares again? Derek, you can tell me if you are."

"No. Its not that. I just didn't sleep great last night. That's all, gorgeous, promise."

She stretched and the fabric of her robe went tight over her breasts, Derek couldn't help but notice.

Penelope said "I'm sorry to hear that. I slept fantastically. Of course that was after visions of your chocolate God body rocked me into a blissful sleep," she flirted with him, insinuating she had pleasured herself while imagining him there with her.

He swallowed hard and yanked his gaze off her chest. Derek forced a chuckle. "You're crazy, Garcia." He looked back at the mirror and finished shaving.

Penelope walked in the bathroom and rubbed his bare back. "Baby, lets just take it easy today since you're so tired. Do you wanna reschedule with your nephews?"

Feeling her body right against his side, when he was only wearing a towel, made lust slam through his veins. His eyes met hers in the mirror and Derek knew there was no doubt she understood, in that moment, how she was affecting him.

Penelope blushed and moved back. "Look at me, invading your bathroom time. You would think we've been married twenty years or something. I'm gonna scoot and let you finish up in here."

He tossed down his shaver and splashed water on his face and then dried his face. "I'm done. Its all yours, baby girl," he said, in a low and throaty voice, filled with equals parts desire and frustration. Derek hurried to his bedroom and closed the door. Leaning against it he shook his head.

Sometimes she made him feel like a stupid teenager again. He had to get himself together cause he was caught firmly between heaven and hell these days.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek's mood improved once they picked up his nephews. They took the kids to Dave and Busters- a restaurant that also had an arcade, shuffle board, pool tables and more in it. It was a place geared for all ages.

Daniel and Darren kept Penelope and Derek smiling and laughing all day. Derek loved the way Penelope was around kids. He had seen her before with Jack and Henry and noticed then that she was a natural. She absolutely glowed when kids were around.

Afterwards they took the kids to see a movie. Derek and Penelope shared their popcorn and twizzlers. After he was stuffed he intertwined their fingers and held her hand for the rest of the movie.

"Uncle Derek," Daniel said, as they left the movie "I love hanging out with you."

"I love hanging out with you too, kid."

"You're so awesome! I wish you lived in Chicago!"

Derek smiled.

Then Daniel asked "Can we go by The Disney Store on the way home?"

Penelope tried to stifle her laugh, at how his nephew was trying to work him.

Derek said "Your Mom would kill me. You don't wanna see your uncle killed, do ya?"

"But," Darren whined, jumping in on his brother's cause, "you took us there last time you visited and she didn't kill you then. You're still alive!"

"Christmas is in two days. Santa will bring you all the toys you two wild munchkins need and if I bring you home hopped up on sugar and with a bunch of toys Sarah will have my behind. She already says I spoil y'all too much."

Turning his eyes on Penelope Daniel said "Miss P, my Mommy won't care if you spoil us too much. She's always nice to strangers."

Derek told his nephew. "That's enough with that."

Penelope said "Sorry. No toy store today but I have been wanting to go to the aquarium and they do have a gift shop. If you boys don't mind looking at a bunch of fish with me and your uncle then maybe you could get yourself something out of the bargain. What do you say?"

"YAY!" the boys cheered.

Derek smiled at Penelope before they headed out of the theater and went to get back into the SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again they didn't get back to the hotel till late. Once they walked into the suite Derek said "Lets crack open the mini bar, baby girl."

"Okay, handsome, but I would have thought you'd be exhausted by now. Since you didn't get a lot of rest last night. Don't feel you need to entertain me."

"I could use to wind down before I hit the sack."

They peeled out of their coats, scarfs and gloves. Derek grabbed the ice bucket. "I'm gonna go fill this. You check out our options."

"Will do, sugar buns."

He smirked at her and left. When he came back she had kicked off her shoes and had her legs folded beneath her on the couch. The small bottles of alcohol were on the coffee table in front of her. Her purse sat on a nearby chair and her cell was on the table too.

Derek smiled and sat down next to her, then rolled his head on his neck. "Those kids wear my ass out."

Penelope laughed. "Don't you dare complain. One, they are the cutest twins in the world. Two, you only have to take care of them a few days a year."

"And I love them but I still stand by the statement that they wear me out. They need a chill pill sometimes."

"Talking about drugging lovable, chipmunk cheek babies. For shame!" she teased him and he laughed.

Derek made them some drinks and they both took a sip. Over the top of his glass he watched her, his eyes soaking her in. "You still loving Chicago as much as last night?"

"More and more every second."

He smiled. "Good, good, good. This has been my best trip home ever. Thank you very much, baby girl, for joining me."

"A once in a lifetime opportunity. Way too uber tempting to have passed up."

"Glad to hear it." He placed his hand on her leg and leaned closer to her. "You know you mean the whole world to me, don't ya?"

Her breath caught. Her eyes searched his. Then her cell went off. Penelope jerked away and grabbed it. She read the text message, pressed a button and then set the phone down. "Sorry, baby."

"Was that JJ? What's up with her? Did they make it New Orleans all right?"

"I'll have to call her and check in. I was meaning to but the day got away from me. That wasn't her that sent me a text. It was...just someone else."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Okay, it was Kevin."

"Kevin? Do we know a Kevin?"

"Remember when I was shot...that tech who helped the team out and then he was taken hostage."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah..." Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "So what did he want? A work thing? Tell that man you're off the clock, baby girl. You deserve a break from that place just as much as anyone."

"It wasn't a work thing."

Derek's eyes darkened. "Is he bothering you? Should I have a talk with him?"

"He's not bothering me. He just likes me, baby. That's all. It happens, right?"

Derek swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah, it happens." He downed his drink and picked up another bottle. "What else do we got here?" He poured another drink and sipped it. "Smooth. You want a taste, angel?" He handed her the glass and she tried it, before passing the glass back.

"Nice."

"Probably gonna cost me an arm and a leg but I don't give a damn. We so rarely get time off that I don't spend working on my houses that every now and then I like to really do it up right. Especially when you're with me." Leaning back on the couch he studied her and asked "So are you feeling this tech guy. What's his name again?"

"Kevin Lynch."

"Is he gonna be your man, Garcia?"

"I don't know."

Derek's eyes bore into her. "Are you into him or not? It's a simple question."

"He's okay, Derek. I don't know him all that well."

"But he's hitting on you. He wants you. What do you want?"

"I guess to see if I like him enough to date him. We have a date set for New Year's Eve."

"The day we get back? Wow. Not wasting anytime, are you?"

"Like you won't have a woman in your bed that night. Probably someone you barely know and surely don't love."

He growled out his answer in a low and throaty voice. "I won't. You can be damn sure of that."

"Why not?"

Derek downed his drink and sat the glass on the table. "I'm beat. I need to get some shut eye. Night."

After Derek closed his bedroom door, Penelope turned and looked out the large windows of their suite, which overlooked Lake Michigan, as a tear slipped from her eye. She had no idea why Derek had to twist and tear her heart up like he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note- **Thank you to the readers who nominated me for Best New Author in the Profile Choice Awards. That really touched my heart**.**

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**December 2007**

It was Christmas Eve. Penelope woke up with a headache. She heard Christmas music playing in the living room.

Slipping on her robe, after smoothing down her hair, she stumbled out there, bleary eyed. Leaning on the wall she just stared at Derek, who was sitting on the couch in jogging clothes.

Penelope said "You don't even like Christmas carols."

"But my baby girl does."

She rubbed her head, trying to ease her headache, and stumbled to the bathroom. Starting the shower, she stripped and climbed in, after going to the bathroom, and when she was done she combed out her hair, brushed her teeth and slipped back on her silk robe. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Derek had ordered breakfast.

"Hungry?" he asked her. "Come join me."

"Give me a minute to get dressed."

"You're fine."

"Derek-"

"Get over here, woman. The eggs are getting cold and there is nothing worse than cold eggs."

She came over, sat down and ate breakfast with him. They stuck to talking about his family and the plans they had for the next couple of days to celebrate Christmas. That night they would be having dinner at his mother's house, then going to midnight mass, and then in the morning they would head back over to Derek's aunt house for a day spent with all his relatives.

When they were done eating he said "Listen, baby girl, I was tired last night and I shouldn't have snapped at you. You caught me off gaurd. It won't happen again. You know you're my girl and I never wanna hurt you or treat you bad."

"You're forgiven, my love. We all have our bad moments. Don't give it another thought."

He reached out and covered her hand with his. He lifted her hand, leaned forward and kissed it. Then he cupped his cheek with that hand. He kissed her palm. "You had me mad jealous last night. You know that, right?"

She smiled slightly, as her heart raced hard in her chest. "Turn around is fairplay. I've been jealous over women trying to get their hands on your super stone cold fox body many times before. It's a fine line between friends and lovers and we straddle it so much that of course sometimes we're gonna slip and fall on the other side. Its to be expected but we're adults and can deal with it, right?"

"If I gotta deal with it then I will but I can't tell you it won't break something in me to watch you dating anybody not named Derek Morgan." His eyes held hers- filled with love, longing and a pleading for her to not turn him away again.

She rose up and walked around the table, then sat on his knee and stroked his face with her other hand. "We can't have that. I don't wanna see you broken."

His eyes searched hers. "It wouldn't be too good of a thing."

"You know what would be such a good thing, my prince?"

"What's that?"

She bent and kissed him. Her tentative kiss was nearly immediately taken over by Derek, as he threaded his fingers into her hair and held her steady as his mouth molded against hers. Tingles shot through her body, ricocheting and whipping through every part of her until she was quivering under the sensual assault of his lips on hers.

XXXXXXXX

Another sleepless night of misery for him had led him to decide to put up a fight for Penelope's heart. Derek knew he had her love but he didn't have all her heart. Not if she was thinking of giving part of it away to some guy who was a damn near stranger.

Derek didn't want to know that. To watch that. To live through days of her smiling over sexy things she did with some other guy. He didn't think he could stomach it. She felt like his now. The last month of being together day in and day out made it so just being friends seemed like torture now.

How could he go on not touching her? Not kissing her? If anything he had to tell her that his heart would break if she didn't want him just as bad as he wanted her. He could have sent her flowers and asked her out on dates but he had done things like that before in the past. She just didn't see it for what it was. He hadn't been sure enough and she had sensed his hesitation every time- and kept him firmly in the friend zone.

But this time he told her that he wanted her to be his. No other way to take his statement. He risked messing up their Christmas, if she didn't want him back, but if he didn't tell her then he risked messing up the rest of their lives. And he couldn't risk all that. Not when he wanted to spend his life loving her.

His hands moved out of her hair to gently cup her face as he pulled away from their kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers they both were breathing rapidly. He stroked her face. "Baby girl..."

"I started to think that was never gonna happen, handsome."

He lifted his head and searched her eyes. They glittered with lust but were also filled with questions and amazement, all at the same time.

"Me too," he murmured before their lips came together in a series of short kisses, slowly and sensually exploring each other's mouths. Against her lips he said "So glad it did." He started to lay soft kisses all over her face and neck, then slowly parted her silk gown, just a bit and kissed down her chest, still leaving her breasts mainly covered. "God...do you know how you make me feel, Garcia? Like I can't breath."

Her hand was stroking his jaw and throat. She lifted his head and they shared a long look. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Angel," he murmured, before kissing her teary cheeks and then capturing her mouth in another gentle kiss.

She sniffled, tried to stop her tears but instead of stemming the flow she ended up breaking into sobs, filled with relief and joy at him wanting her.

"Oh, Penelope," he breathed out the words before wrapping her in his strong arms and hugging her close.

Feeling her body shivering in his arms, over the intense emotion of loving him, was a powerful moment for him. She amazed him. She was so forgiving, so open, so good for him. How could he have ever let her doubt his love for her?

Into her ear he whispered "Shhhhhh, I got you. I know. I know."

Penelope pulled back, wiping her face and scurrying from his lap. "I need to get dressed," she yelped and dashed for her room.

"Garcia!" Derek bolted for the door but found it locked. He knocked. "Hey, its okay. Don't hide from me...Baby girl, please, don't run from me...Open this door."

A moment later it opened. He swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, showing her all his love until she was breathless. Her curvy, sweet smelling body pressed against his, while he plundered her mouth with a possessive kiss, left him hard and throbbing for relief. He pressed her against the wall, pushed his leg between hers, and tore open the top of her robe so his eyes could feast on her lovely, luscious coral tipped breasts. "Damn, woman. So very nice."

Derek gently cupped a breast. Penelope moaned and the nipped at his neck. He fondled her breast while his other hand held he hip. She squirmed against his leg.

They shared a slow, wet kiss.

"Derek," she whispered breathlessly.

There was a knock on the door. They both tensed up.

"Room service."

Derek mumbled a curse word under his breath and moved away from Penelope. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Hold that thought." He shot her a sexy look as he waited till she fixed her robe and then he opened the door.

The man pushed a cart inside. "Strawberries, chocolate sauce and champagne."

Penelope chuckled sexily. "You bad, bad boy. Was this your back up plan?"

"Hush," he teased her and then signed the bellboy's slip and tipped him.

When the bellboy left Derek said to Penelope "This was my just in case plan. Just in case I chickened out of saying anything to you I thought we could still have some fun, maybe, with some after breakfast dessert. Just watching you eat strawberries dipped in chocolate would surely fix my funky mood."

She smiled, picked up a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate, and took a slow bite, teasing him by moaning as she did so.

"Mmm," he said, rushing to pull her back into his arms and kiss her again. The taste of strawberries and chocolate on her lips now. Their kiss sweet and sultry.

Derek lifted her off her feet. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered and she did so.

Their lips met in a kiss again as he carried her to his bedroom and made love to her slowly, sweetly, and with all his emotions on full display. He never wanted her to doubt it again that he did love her.

Penelope should never doubt that she had stolen his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eight**

**December 2007**

Penelope and Derek were laying next to each other, both panting after making love for the first time, when she smirked and rolled onto her side, her hand caressing his chest. "You," she accused playfully "brought condoms on this trip. You had better not have planned to use those babies with nobody but me."

He caught her hand and held it. "You crazy woman,"he murmured "ain't you noticed me falling in love with you?"

"I had noticed a little something, something this last month."

"Mmm-hmmm...and the three years before last month too, right?"

She smiled and chuckled. "I guess I noticed something...now that you mention it."

Derek grinned and gave her a slow, long kiss. "Good answer, sweetness. I don't wanna think I'm off my game."

She giggled. "Well it took you more than three years to get me in bed so hate to break it to you but that game could use a lot of work. Hard, hard work. You better do a total re-haul on it."

"Woman! I was giving you my best stuff!" Derek started to smother her neck and shoulders with kisses.

She sighed happily and then pulled his head up so that her lips could press against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma, we overslept," Derek said into his cell phone.

Penelope was naked in bed next to him. She mouthed "Bad boy, lying to your mother."

He mouthed "Hush," and then said Fran "No, I'm not lying. I don't know what you're hearing in my voice. It's a bad connection...Ma! Don't say that word to me. You are scarring me for life..."

Penelope collapsed into giggles on Derek's chest.

Derek said to his mother "Tell Des that we're sorry that we missed the shopping trip but we'll definitely be over for dinner, okay? Love you!" He hung up and then spanked Penelope lightly on the ass, over the sheet. "You didn't help at all! My Ma said that its fine if we have too active of a sex life to make it out of bed on time. God, someone shoot me!"

Penelope laughed. "Oh, relax, Hot Stuff. Its not like she thought you were a virgin before today."

He smirked. "You do know my family is gonna really be needling us tonight, don't ya?"

"Let them. I'm in too much bliss to worry about a little teasing right now." Her hand slid down his body, under the sheet. "Aren't you?"

Hissing out a breath between his teeth he said "Getting there, Garcia."

XXXXXXXXX

She was wearing her robe and he had on a pair of jogging pants. The heat in the room kept them warm enough, after they got done taking a shower together. Derek had worshiped Penelope's body, kissing her lips slowly under the spray of water and kissing down her body. Taking his time to show her how much he adored all of her. Knowing he could kiss and touch every part of his baby girl was a powerful feeling for Derek.

He didn't feel like he was good enough for her but he felt damn lucky she wanted him anyway.

Now they cuddled together on the couch while a Christmas movie played on the TV. Her fingers were twirling the very short hairs on his chest. Laying her head on his shoulder Penelope said "Best Christmas ever."

Derek grinned and kissed her head. "That's for sure."

"I wanted you, handsome, to be my man for so long now. I just didn't admit it to myself totally because then I might have to do something about it. If I was braver I would have kissed you that night at my apartment when you said you loved me for the first time. I had pushed down my feelings for you for so long but when you said that I felt so...special...happy. I wanted it to mean more than friends but even if you meant it as just friends, Derek, hearing you say that made me feel so uber awesome and lucky inside. Derek Morgan loved me."

"Loves you," he corrected before lifting her chin and taking her lips in a kiss. She lay back and pulled him on top of her, as they began to make love again.

XXXXXXXXX

They walked into his mother's apartment holding hands, after his brother in law opened the door for them. The family was gathered around in the living room. Seeing them they all started to go "Ohhh, there's the happy couple," whistle, laugh and basically hoot and holler at them for a moment until Fran said "Enough! Leave your brother and his girlfriend be! Don't chase her away. No Penelope and you know what that means."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No grandbabies from your baby boy."

Penelope blushed. "Ma'am, really, um, I can make no promises on that front but just know that I shall do my best work...I mean...not like that...I mean to please Derek...I mean...as a girlfriend...I mean...oh God. I'm shutting up now."

Derek smacked his head. His sisters laughed.

Derek looked at Penelope. "Shhh, motor mouth, they get it."

"Sorry,"she whispered.

He kissed her softly. "No apologizes necessary for being the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Aw," Fran said.

Mark, Derek's brother in law, said "Man, you got it bad. I remember when I was walking around with that goofy look on my face."

Des told him "You still do. Every Thursday morning."

Mark looked at his wife, Sarah. "Do you gotta tell your sister everything?"

The rest of them laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Derek and Penelope sat in church with his family at midnight.

He had come with his family often to this Christmas service over the years but he hadn't prayed since he was thirteen. Last month he prayed for the first time in fifteen years, opening his heart to God again after a hard case that dealt with satanic activity. Derek had found himself wanting to reach back out to God finally again. And when he was doing that Penelope had been on an operating table, dying and coming back to life, back to him, again.

Tonight, on Christmas Eve, he bowed his head and prayed again, thanking God for letting Penelope love Derek and letting her trust him, for their health, their happiness and their chance to be together.

It was a candlelight service so at one point the church was bathed in the light of hundreds of candles. Derek looked over at Penelope at that moment. Their eyes held for a long moment that felt sacred.

In the parking lot they shared hugs with his family and then headed to the rented SUV. Derek unlocked it and hurried to help Penelope inside, since it was so cold out. He got in the other side and cranked the vehicle on.

Then he turned to face Penelope. She launched herself at him and they started to kiss frantically, whispering words of love and need the whole time. Derek pulled away and told her "Buckle up and lets get the hell out of here."

"Go, go, go, Hot Stuff!" she encouraged, as she quickly got her seat belt done up. They hurried to the hotel and up to their room, where they fell into bed together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was not even dawn yet when Derek woke up, because Penelope had started to move away from him in the bed. He rose up to his elbows and watched her sliding on her robe.

"Hey," he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sweetly. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Mmmm. Merry Christmas, beautiful girl."

She pouted. "Goddess."

"Beautiful Goddess," he corrected. "Come back to bed."

"Nature calls," she told him and left the room.

Derek lay back and smiled, got comfortable and closed his eyes again. When she came back to bed he spooned her and whispered against her ear "You always sleep with me from now on. Every night. Safe in Derek Morgan's arms."

"Slow your roll," she teased him.

He kissed her shoulder. "Can't. Won't. Don't wanna."

She giggled. "Go to bed, Morgan."

He held her tighter. "I'm serious. Every night I'm in town I wanna be in bed with you, so clear your schedule, woman."

"Oh, I'm sure I'm gonna wanna be with you every night too, at least for a while. There are so many fantasies left to play out still."

"Years and years worth." He nuzzled her neck. Feeling some tension in her Derek gently rubbed up and down her arm. "I'm getting carried away. Sorry. You make me...want so much...but I get it, baby girl. One day at a time. That's cool. I'm so very thankful for today with you." He kissed her hair.

She rolled over and faced him. "I have years and years worth of fantasies I wanna play out with you too, in and out of bed, but I just don't wanna either of us to make a promise we can't keep cause I don't need promises. All I need for right this second is to know I have today to spend with you. That's enough for today. Tommorow will take care of itself."

He kissed her nose and then her lips. "Baby girl," he said, with emotion in his voice, "I waited so long for this...I just wanna know its not gonna be yanked away from me. I wanna know we're solid."

Tearfully she kissed him and then whispered "God, I love you." Kissing him again, as she tenderly stroked her hand up and down his chest, she whispered "We're solid, handsome, and exclusive. Deal?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart," he said, his voice thick with passion as her hand closed around him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for reading this fic. Right now in the Chit Chat on Author's Corner one of our fave Morgan and Garcia writers has her interview up. Go there and check out celticstarwolf's interview._

**Home for The Holidays**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Nine**

**December 2007**

Penelope had a tiring day at Derek's Aunt's house but a good day, all the same. She got to be introduced as his girlfriend, meet a whole bushel of relatives and hear a lot of stories about her Hot Stuff when he was a kid.

They had given presents to his mother, sisters, brother in law and nephew, to take home with them that night, and brought a present from his aunt's home, to thank her for hosting the party. By the time they made it back to the hotel it was late, they were weighted down with gifts, stuffed from dinner and tired.

Once they got inside the room they peeled off their coats, scarfs, hats, and gloves and then took out their phones and keys. Penelope turned around and asked Derek "Can you unzip me? Just unzip. Don't get frisky. I need a hot shower. My bones are weary, love."

Smirking, he unzipped her. "Already denied. Do I gotta sleep on the couch cause you're not in the mood?"

She giggled. "Watch it. You just might."

He smiled tenderly as he watched her kick off her heels and head into the bathroom. When she came out a half hour later she only had on a white terry cloth robe, with her hair in a messy bun. He nearly drooled all over himself as he sat with his back against the headboard, his chest bare and pajama pants on.

Penelope asked "Have you seen my jersey?"

"Don't you mean my jersey?"

She smirked. "Didn't you give that to me?"

"Didn't you steal it from a federal agent?"

"Would I do something like that? I'm very law abiding."

"Ha! Baby girl, you only got the job you got because you had no regard for the law."

"Hush. I need my jersey." She rifled around the drawer. "Did you steal it back?"

Derek jumped up, smacked her ass, and said "I think its probably in the other bedroom. You last wore it on the train, remember?"

"Oh yeah! See. You do know where it is." She headed to the other room and found it. She slipped it on and sighed happily, because she loved the soft feel of it against her skin. Then she took out her phone and they spent the next hour calling different team members to wish them a Merry Christmas, but they didn't mention to anyone that they were now dating.

Rossi was at his mother's home. There were his other relatives there too. Hotch was with his brother. Emily was stuck at in a hotel suite with just her mother in Europe. JJ was in New Orleans with Will's side of their family.

Reid was the last person they talked to. He was in Vegas visiting his mother. They joked with him about picking up a showgirl by doing some magic tricks.

He replied "They've seen it all already out here."

Derek joked "Then maybe she could show you a trick or two."

"I doubt she could teach me anything I don't already know."

"Kid, I bet she could teach you everything you don't already know."

"Oh...you mean intercourse?" Reid dead panned. "When it comes to coitus, its not quantity of partners but the quality of the interactions with your partners that determines a good lover. And I know enough to manage. So I don't need any showgirl."

Penelope said "You tell him, boy genius. But if any chick-a-dee asks you for your number totally give it to her. It can't hurt, right?"

Reid answered "It could hurt. She could be an unsub."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Aren't there any nice nurses at the sanatarium?"

"In most cases an angel of mercy works in the medical field."

Derek cried "You're never gonna get laid if you keep this up!"

"Why must we always talk about my sex life or lack therefor? Is there nothing else you two think about except intercourse?...Forget it. Look who I asked."

Derek and Penelope laughed. Penelope said "We gotta go. We love you, Reid. Merry Christmas, smart ass!"

"Love you, Reid!" Derek said "And if you get a chance to get some, for God sake's, just take it!"

Reid replied back "Merry Christmas and congratulations on admitting, after one thousand three hundred and thirteen days that you two have romantic feelings for each other." Click.

Penelope looked at Derek. "Wow, he's some profiler."

"I sent him a text yesterday. I had to tell someone."

Penelope tackled him and he fell back on the couch. "You silly man! Way to keep our secret till we get back. What happened to that?"

"You suggested that after I had already sent the text. Sorry, baby girl. You can spank me if you wanna."

She giggled and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek crawled out of bed, after making love with and cuddling with Penelope, and walked, naked, over to the closet, took out his bag and unzipped it, pulling out her Christmas present. Then he came back to the bed.

She watched him. "God, you are one gorgeous drink of water. And I'm feeling thirsty again."

"Simmer down," he teased. "First you need to open your present before midnight when its not even Christmas anymore. I'm surprised you've lasted this long without begging for it. I know you love presents."

"I have my present already," she said, giving him tender eyes.

Derek kissed her softly. "Damn woman, you know how to make me forgot what I was even talking about. I think you do it on purpose. You know what batting those pretty brown eyes at me does to me."

"Yep and I know what my throaty, sex Goddess whisper does to you too." She then babbled on in French till he was growling at her and kissing her neck. She squealed and gently pushed him away. "Move, Hot Stuff! Don't get in the way of a woman and her present."

"Oh, now you're interested?"

"You piqued my interest but before I open this can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, baby girl."

"Go to the other bedroom and get your present off the dresser."

"Be right back, Hot Stuff." Derek did as she wanted and then came back and watched her open her present.

Penelope said to Derek "Season tickets to the National Theater. I do love to go to plays. Thank you, baby."

"I figured maybe it would give me some chances to take you out...as a friend or whatever."

She smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "For real, were you nervous to ask me out?"

"Garcia," he smiled at her "what do you think? Duh. You're my world, angel. A guy don't wanna mess up all that."

"You had to know that I'd say yes, sweetness."

"You know better than anyone that I'm a bad bet. At least on paper. A lot of strikes against me. And I didn't want to risk stepping up before I was ready to be all you need."

"I think the fact that I got shot kicked you into gear."

"Maybe. But so what? It just showed me that I was being a jerk for letting day after day go by leaving you thinking I don't really love you. That you're just a buddy or a fun game for me when you are so, so much more, baby girl." He took her hand. "You are the light of my life, and I mean that. Garcia, you keep me sane. When I'm around you I feel like it all makes sense but when I'm away from you it doesn't make a damn bit of sense at all. You're good for me. You make me happy. And you're sexy as hell. You're everything to me."

She cupped his face and gave him a kiss. Nipping at his lips she whispered "Open your gift, baby, cause its almost midnight."

Derek pulled back and opened his present. "A comic book?"

"It's a Frank Miller graphic novel. He's the writer who said the quote I told you about. About the noir knight."

"Right, right, right. Thank you, baby girl."

She also gave him a scarf that she had made for him. Derek smiled when he saw it. "I remember you knitting this when I was staying at your place last month."

"I expect to see you wearing it, mister."

He gave her a kiss. "You will, missus."

She smiled and threaded her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy that my chest feels tight. Its almost too much happiness to be real."

He whispered "We're very real. Most real thing ever in my life."

"Mine too. I can't believe I was almost too chicken to go for you. Wowza. That would have been tragic."

"Forget all that, baby girl. We went for each other and that's all that matters. We both got us here. It ain't been easy but its been life changing and its gonna keep being life changing." He hauled her onto his lap, till she was straddling him. "Every year now we'll be back here seeing our family for Christmas. This trip is just the first of many."

She got teary but this time she didn't tell him to slow down. She just kissed him and let herself believe. Because it was exactly the dream that Penelope desperately wanted to come true.

THE END


End file.
